Shassie Summaries
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: Plot Bunnies, summaries, and excerpts for three different Shassie Fics can be found here. Which one should be written? Please review with input!
1. Chapter 1

**A/ N: **Now normally I only say 'reviews encouraged' in my author's notes because I don't like seeming pushy. However for this one **REVIEWS ARE A MUST**, not because it's a fic but because it's a chapter of potential fics. I'm going to throw down 3; titles, summaries, and little excerpts of various Shassie plot bunnies running through my head. I'm doing this with the hope people will review and tell me which one they like best, and depending on what summary people like the best by the time I'm done **Dream Ring** and **Lassie Hates Ramen Noodles! **Then that will be the fic I write next. Your input is crucial! Thank you for Your Time!

Peace!

~Matilda

P.S

At the end of each summary I'm going to put where exactly Shawn and Lassiter are in their relationship with each other in each story. Hopefully that helps with votes!

**Shassie Summaries**

**What Did You Learn in School Today? Murder?**

**Summary: **Detective Carlton Lassiter is on the trail of a serial killer who is dumping dead men all over Santa Barbara. These men have little to nothing in common say for their age and where they went to grade school, coincidentally the same grade school one Shawn Spencer attended. Thus Lassiter is desperate to find the killer before the killer finds Shawn. **– ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP**

**Excerpt:**

Pictures lined the wall of the detective's apartment, lifeless eyes staring back at Lassiter from every frame. The detective was growing tired. Even as he rubbed his eyes however he still couldn't look away. Why these men? Why this school? Why oh god – why Shawn?

Shawn was just as much invested in the case as Lassiter, normally such a fact was mildly comforting for the detective but this time it was troubling. Lassiter regarded the other man now passed out on his couch and snoring quietly – the detective frowned. He knew Shawn better than most of their peers and feared that maybe the 'psychic' would try using himself as bait. It was indeed a troubling thought but what was more troubling was the thought that maybe in the end it'd be the only way the police would catch the killer.

_Henry is going to kill me…_

Shaking his head Lassiter finally called it a night, and leaning down he gave Shawn a kiss on the forehead to wake him up.

"Lassiefrass – morning?"

"Not yet." Lassiter said quietly. "Still late, now come on let's go to bed."

-**End Excerpt**

**What Goes Around Comes Around Princess Peach**

**Summary: **When the body guard of the 2011 'Santa Barbara Princess' winner Katelyn Peach goes missing, the princess is placed under witness protection. Strikingly beautiful but extremely clueless she immediately finds a distaste for the way the police station smells, while immediately taking an interest in the antics of the department's psychic- much to the distaste of the department's top detective. **– NEW/BUDDING RELATIONSHIP**

**Excerpt:**

Shawn reached for his phone, the caller I.D showing that it was Katelyn calling. "Bah – Again!" Shawn was becoming annoyed if not a tad concerned that this woman was now calling him multiple times a day. He didn't think twice about letting his phone go to voice mail.

"What could she possibly want from me?" Shawn looked up and over the table at Lassiter who had gone silent the second the phone had started ringing. The detective only offered a small albeit a cocky know-it-all sneer.

"Oh Spencer like you don't know."

"Okay fine – yes, I know – but why? Why me Lassie?" Shawn sounded genuinely confused which had Lassiter almost feeling bad.

"Well, why not you Spencer? You're well known in the community, you're attractive in some respects of the word and the way you prance around the station? A clear indicator you two are a perfect IQ match. Every Barbie needs her Ken doll."

"True, very true." Shawn agreed. "Wait – you think I'm attractive?"

"What?"

"You just said I was attractive." Shawn sounded shocked.

"I did?" Lassiter sounded disconcerted.

"Yeah -right before the Barbie thing."

"Oh – well don't look too far into it." Lassiter said. "I'm sure it was meant in a purely platonic 'bromance kind of way' and that is it." Now Lassiter just sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"We've never had a bromance." Countered Shawn, but he digressed. "Anyway I wasn't much of a doll guy, dad took away my G.I Joes when he found that they shared the shoebox bed I made for them. I was too young to understand at the time, and in my defense I only had one shoe box to begin with."

-**End Excerpt**

**Don't Argue with a Psychic**

**Summary: **Shawn thought they were just cards… When renowned tarot reader Doyle Kaden visits Santa Barbara, he immediately seeks out Shawn to talk about their 'gifts.' The cards tell of Shawn's lie but Kaden; agrees to keep the secret, but he also claims that the lie is an underlining for great potential. He wants to take Shawn to an exclusive resort to 'train' him in unlocking real psychic abilities….yeah over Lassiter's dead body maybe! – **ESTABLISHED / SECRET RELATIONSHIP**

**Excerpt: **

Doyle worked with the cards swiftly, and laying them across the table in a unique spread was unhesitant about flipping them over and revealing their faces. Truthfully all Shawn saw were pictures and captions; The High Priestess, The Hermit, The Lovers, The Tower, The Sun, The Hanged Man, and The Chariot. None of these cards meant anything to Shawn – but to Doyle they seemed to mean a lot.

"You're quite the interesting man." Doyle chuckled. "A spread like this doesn't come around very often."

Shawn frowned a bit and eyed the cards again. "How do you mean?" Although he was skeptical, he was also shamefully curious. He could hear his dad laughing in the back of his head.

"To start." Doyle said. "The High Priestess, in most decks she's an older and wiser woman. With experience beyond her years and an eye for common sense she often shows her face when her inquirer has psychic ability or psychic potential."

"Well yeah." Shawn said then. "Because I am psychic, remember?" He honestly didn't need a card to help along his lie – but if it was being offered he'd take it.

"Right." Doyle moved on. "Now the Hermit, The hermit often finds himself isolated and wandering. Either because he's happily cut all ties and is moving through life with ignorance, or because he's guarded and afraid of the consequences that await him should another be allowed to break down his walls. Now Mr. Spencer – you're a very popular guy, so this card right away tells me you're hiding something."

Shawn could only keep his poker face on, that second card was almost creepy. There's no way in hell Doyle could know his secret just by looking at paper. "Go on." Shawn said, now Doyle was pointing at the lovers.

"I could've sworn you were single." Doyle mused, and he gave a playful grin. "Perhaps I swore too soon, is there something you want to share with me?"

Shawn immediately thought of Lassie, and what they had done the night before. The memory of the detective's body hovering over his and covered in slick sweat had Shawn suppressing the urge to shiver. Unsettling, But! There was still no way Doyle could know his _and_ Lassie's secret just by looking at paper. "Not really."

Doyle's grin didn't fade and he moved on to the tower, his face becoming serious then. "The tower brings chaos, showing the worst of every scenario, and because the card is inverted it shows me you already know what the very worst is. You're worried." Doyle didn't make it a question.

Shawn made a 'pfft' sound – now that he couldn't believe, worried about what?

_Worried about being proven a fraud, worried about people finding out about him and Lassie…._

"Which is why…" Doyle ignored Shawn's dismissive stance and simply continued onto the sun. "You keep a positive exterior. No one can mistake your exuberant behavior for anything other than normal. This flows perfectly with the hanged man."

"The hanged man?" Shawn looked to the second last card.

"The hanged man is bound, and held helplessly upside down – a fate he is not uncomfortable with. The hanged man is rather used to his surroundings, seeing them only as either temporary or solvable. In your case, I say temporary."

"Why do you say that?" Shawn reluctantly took the bait, and wasn't surprised when Doyle's answer was to point out the last card.

"The chariot appears when the inquirer is ready to take the next step in their life. Whether it be; a new job, a new home, or dare I say a new spouse. Regardless – there are some elements of your life in Santa Barbara that you're already putting in your rear view mirror. You're in the process of change."

**End Excerpt**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Another summary! I either have way too much time on my hands, or am destined to be a famous fan fic writer lol. My guess? The former….. :(

Well here's the summary, I might get around to making all of these fics full blown -but it won't happen overnight. Contrary to popular belief I do work.

Cheers!

~Matilda

**One More Summary**

**4. I can't believe it's not…..Spencer?**

**Summary: **Spencer? SPENCER? When a dead body pops up that bears a striking resemblance to Shawn, detective Lassiter is a little more than disturbed. So the two men looked alike – big deal, Lassiter could handle this. Right? Right? (**A/N:** Yes, I know there's an episode of CSI with the same premises, but I swear it's only the same in the regards that a victim looks like a team member. The circumstances and ending will be different- I promise!) – **NEW /BUDDING RELATIONSHIP**

**Excerpt:**

Lassiter was calling it a day, slipping into his jacket and grabbing his brief case he was just heading out the door. Only stopping when he bumped into Spencer.

"No cases today Spencer I'm going home now."

Spencer raised a confused brow "No cases – not since the body yesterday?"

"You're not on this one Spencer, let it go." Truthfully Lassiter was glad about that, it was bad enough the victim was practically the psychic's clone.

"Yeah okay I'm not on it – but I'd like to be." Shawn said. "Jules gave me to the guy's description and with all respect – I think it's kind of cool. I want to see!"

Lassiter shook his head. "Spencer – no, absolutely not." He winced when he looked at Shawn then, because it wasn't Shawn he was looking at suddenly – it was a dead body that could be Shawn's. Lifeless eyes, limb arms, mouth agape, and a stab wound right in the middle of his neck.

"Lassie – Lassie?" It took a couple tries, but Shawn's voice brought Lassiter back down to earth, and he lowered his head.

"I have to go Spencer." Lassiter pushed pass Shawn quickly, unable to breathe in that exact moment. Shawn watched him leave, the 'psychic' feeling almost sad that detective was ditching him. Shawn looked to McNabb who had been watching from nearby.

"What do you think that was about?" Shawn asked, and the young cop could only offer a small shrug.

**End Excerpt**


End file.
